1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display device (PDP), and more particularly, to a structure for stabilizing drive pulses in a PDP, in which a carbon group thermal conductive sheet is interposed between a panel and a chassis and is grounded to the chassis base, and a plasma display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) assembly is a flat display device that displays images using light emitted from an excited fluorescent material of a fluorescent material layer formed in a discharge space filled with a discharge gas. The fluorescent material is excited when ultraviolet rays are generated by applying a predetermined voltage to discharge electrodes disposed in substrates facing each other.
The PDP assembly is manufactured by assembling separately manufactured front and rear panels, coupling a chassis base assembly to a rear surface of the PDP assembly, mounting a driving circuit substrate (driver IC) that transfers electrical signals to the PDP assembly on a surface of the chassis base assembly, and mounting these assembled elements in a case.
If there is an air layer 4 between the chassis base 12 and the rear panel 162, the air layer provides thermal resistance, and accordingly, the transfer of heat generated by the panel to the chassis base is reduced, causing the accumulation of heat in the rear panel.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a magnetic field is generated when a current flows through a wire, and a time-varying field is generated when an alternating current flows through the wire. Accordingly, an electromotive force is induced according to Faraday's law, and the polarity of the current is opposite to the current flow according to Lenz's Law.
When a plasma display panel is driven, a current flows along the following path: Y driving board 42→signal transmitting element 18→panel electrodes 161 and 162→signal transmitting element 18→X driving board 41→chassis 12 and 10→Y driving board 42. At this time, an electromotive force is induced at both ends of each of the panel electrodes 161 and 162, and the electromotive force affects the driving waveform, resulting in unstable panel discharges. In the case of a sustain discharge, the electromotive force is repeatedly produced when the current between the X electrode and the Y electrode changes direction according to an Energy Recovery Circuit (ERC) of FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,566 discloses a thermal conductive medium and Korean Publication No. 2001-16915 discloses an electromagnetic interference (EMI) removing technique, but these patents have suggested methods of effectively shielding electromagnetic waves, and have not been able to achieve stable panel discharge through stabilized driving pulses.